Adam Epps
"The Enterprise" Adam Epps "The Enterprise has been and always will be better than you!" Evan Alexander Ehler (January 12, 1988) is a Canadian professional wrestler best known for portraying his character "The Enterprise" Adam Epps.' '"Adam Epps" is currently employed by Code of Honor in an exclusive deal, competing on their developmental brand Honorbound. Professional Wrestling Career "The only true talent The Enterprise sees is when he wakes up and looks in the mirror!" Early Career Ehler was trained by his two uncles Patrick and Michael Ehler. While training Evan fought under the name "Mitch Dawson" to pay homage to his uncle. Soon Ehler made his in ring debut in his uncles promotion: Riotville Wreslting, based in Montreal, Canada under the name 'Dustin Deeds" in April of 2008. Due to also performing as a collegiate athlete in amateur wrestling Ehler was unable to perform much in his first few years in his uncles show. However, when performing Ehler showcased an in depth knowledge for the craft, and drew fans in with his athletic ability. Known as a high flyer before he swiched his preferred style of wrestling, Ehler put on many exciting matches throughout his time in Riotville. Riotville Wrestling (2008-2012) Ehler debuted under the in ring name Dustin Deeds. His first match was at Riotville Wrestling, where he won in dominant fashion against "The Monster" Freddy Bronson in a singles match in April 2008. His start at Riotville was short lived, as an attack by Bronson later that month lead to an injury that kept Ehler back for most of his first year at the promotion. Ehler would return in May 2009 in Riotville Wrestling: Quest For Glory where he defeated his uncle Michael Ehler who performed under the name "The Double D Danger" Dirk Dawson in the first ever four star match Riotville Wrestling had ever received. Ehler then went on to win tag team gold in Riotville Wrestling with his partner Kollin Cassidy. The pair would team to create "The Real Ones" and continue dominating the tag division until Ehlers forced departure from the company in late 2012. Code of Honor (2019-present) Ehler was eventually discovered while spending time on the independent scene by COH legend and talent scout Liam Mercer, Code of Honor quickly offered him a position in their developmental brand Honorbound as an in ring talent. Ehler then debuted as his new persona "The Enterprise" Adam Epps at Honorbound: Infamous Odyssey in a triple threat against Richie Roze and Shogun Brown, which he lost. Since then Ehler remains on the show and is now considered one of their fastest rising stars in the modern day of Code of Honor. Ehler is quoted saying "I will outwork everyone I have to, and that is why I am better. Plain and simple, its about the work I put in when nobody is around that makes me the talented and cocky heel you see on your screens in Honorbound." Personal Life "When you are as talented and good looking as The Enterprise success just comes naturally." Business Endeavors Evan Ehler graduated out of University with a degree in business. With that he has turned to life outside of wrestling. Not only investing in companies, but also creating his own businesses. To this date Ehler has funded, created, or invested in a total of 12 companies. The topics of these companies include: Health and fitness, wrestling, apparel, nutrition, marketing, and self care. Ehler is quoted in an interview saying "Wrestling does not last forever. Yes I can make a lot of money in this business but how long will that really last? That is why I redistribute my wealth in order to keep my cash flow stable long after I retire." Ehler has made it clear that his next goal is to produce his very own wrestling show. However he admits that there will still be some time to wait before he has the opportunity to give back to the wrestling community. Family Life Evan Ehler was born as a single child to Rosalie Mary Ehler and Eli Jon Ehler. At the age of 16 Evan lost his mother Rosalie to breast cancer and has become heavily involved in supporting cancer research ever since. At 22 Evan met his future wife, Sierra Coralie Abelard. They would soon have a child in late 2011 before even being engaged. Ehler described the moment as "Quite possibly the biggest fear I have ever experienced in my life." The two then got married in late 2013 before separating in 2018. Recent Events Evan recently revealed that although he is a full time wrestler and part time businessman he still retains full custody of his child, Evelyn Ehler. He credits his best friends Adam Richards, Anthony Ragone, Christian Crude, and Jack Hunter for helping him raise his child while he is gone on long trips. "They are the best friends a guy can ask for, anything I need and they are there, its quite honestly the best support system one can have". In Wrestling "You may now cheer for The Enterprise... doesn't matter you are all bafoons anyway." Managers "The Double D Danger" Dirk Dawson Free World Tag Teams and Stables The Real Ones (w/ Kollin Cassidy) Free World (w/ Anthony Ragone, Christian Crude, and Adam Richards) Guy Love (w/ Christian Crude) Quotes "The Enterprise has been and always will be... better than you." "Bafoon..." Entrance Themes Unforgettable - Godsmack Come and Get It - I Prevail Get Paid - Emphatic (Current) Category:Wrestler